The perfect girl?
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a town that the trickster might be having some fun in. and the trickster has even more fun when he turns the impala into a real human! Will Dean let the trickster turn her back to normal? or does he love her to much?
1. Chapter 1

Subject: The perfect girl?

Best girlfriend ever?

The windows of the beautiful 67 Impala were down to let the warm wisp of Texas air circulate through the car. Witch also made poor Sammy's hair fly into his face but Dean didn't mind and found it amusing.

"Hay Sammy!" Dean yelled over the sound of the radio to his younger brother.

"What?" Sam yelled back while flipping hair away from his eyes.

"Where we off to next?" Dean asked with the same loudness.

Sam finally snapped about the music being loud. He could handle a maximum of ten hours listening to Dean's songs like this. But enough was enough.

So he reached over to the radio and shut of the music.

"Dude!" Dean started to say but Sam cut in.

"No! No more music until tomorrow."

"Okay okay." Dean rolled his eyes slightly.

Sam rubbed his eyes in frustration and sighed.

"Bobby called earlier and said there might be a job in Houston."

"Houston?" Dean's eyes grew to a confused expression. Sam nodded,

"People keep saying that there having wicked déjà vu, and I mean_ wicked_ déjà vu," Sam emphasized the word so that he wouldn't have to deal with Dean saying _maybe it's just this, or maybe it's that, blablabla. _Dean really aggravated Sammy sometimes with all of his questions but Sam was good at shrugging things off.

"Okay," Was all Dean said as he got off the exit towards the city, _I really hate cities, _he thought to himself.

Dean sighed. He could never find a parking space for his beloved car in large cities.

"If someone scratches my car again Sammy I-

"I know Dean, don't worry about it." Sam shot in before Dean could finish.

It was going to take thirty more minutes before they enter the city, so Dean asked Sam a question that he long wanted to know.

"Hay Sam," he asked in a quiet tone to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"How…how did you know Jess was the one? I mean…you were going to marry her right?"

Sam looked down, he thought of Jess. He was going to ask to marry her, but that would have never worked out anyway, yellow demon or not, hunting was in the Winchester blood and that was that.

"I don't know," Sam answered, "why?"

Dean shrugged "I don't know…maybe because I've never really actually loved someone."

"You love me don't you?" Sam joked, giving Dean a puppy dog face.

"Oh stop!" Dean smacked him lightly and Sam laughed.

"Maybe you never loved someone because you love your car to much."

Dean smiled at that one. "Huh, you're pretty smart Sammy!" Dean laughed and stroked the Impala's dash board.

Once noon struck the sun was too much and it started to get hot so Sam and Dean rolled up the windows and turned the AC on.

"We should look for a hotel first." Sam said,

"Yeah but there all so expensive." Dean sighed,

"Who cares? Were using someone else's money anyway."

Dean didn't answer. He just looked around the busy city, looking for a hotel. And it took another twenty minutes just to find one. There was a garage for the hotel right next to it, witch Dean was thrilled with. When they were in NY one time, it took them forever just to find a parking spot for the big Impala.

The garage was ten bucks for each night though, so that didn't bode well but Dean shrugged it off eventually.

The brothers grabbed some luggage, clothes, Dad's journal, laptop, demon protection, the usual stuff and checked into the hotel for a room.

The girl at the counter was obviously hot with beads of sweat running down her chubby face. She looked up to Sam and her eyes grew wide.

"I haven't seen you here before," she said with shock. Sam was confused,

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry it's just that, it seems like the same people are checking in and out over…and over again."

Sam's detective instinct kicked in.

"Has anything else been happening?" he asked "Have you seen anything weird?"

"No…" The girl said while giving Sam his key, she still obviously seemed still in shock at him.

"Uh, thanks…" Sam said taking the card, feeling a little awkward.

He turned and started to walk towards the elevator, "Come on Dean were on the second floor." Sam pushed the button.

"Okie dokie," Dean said and walked over to him.

They didn't speak in the elevator or all the way to the room. Sam liked the quiet for once.

Once they got to their room Sam opened the door and walked in with Dean fallowing but just before he walked in he turned to glance at two girls walking by.

Out of curiosity the girls looked into their room and Saw Sam putting things down on the bed. Their eyes grew wide, and a grin grew on their now blushed faces. They slowed down to stare at the two hot guys enter their hotel room.

"Hi there." Dean grinned.

Both the girls blushed and quickly fast walked down the hallway.

"OH my God!" they whispered to each other, even though Dean could perfectly hear them with his hunter hearing they kept talking, not knowing he was listening.

"Did you see the other guy in the room? He was so hot as well!"

"Oh my God they must be…together!" The girls squealed with a giggle.

That's when Dean had it; he rolled his eyes, entered the room and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"WHY does everyone assume were gay?" Dean asked angrily as he placed his stuff on the bed.

"Maybe because were two hot guys that are in the same room." Sam jokingly said.

"But we get TWINS, not a single bed!" Dean sighed, "I need to go for a ride you coming?" Dean walked back to the door.

"Yeah." Sam said, grabbed the room key and fallowed his older brother out.

The two girls were in the lobby when Sam and Dean walked by. They eyed the two boys with curiosity, and even a little lust. _You're lucky you two are hot, _Dean thought to himself, _or I would totally go over there and give a piece of my mind! _

Sam and Dean walked to the garage in silence. The heat was getting to Dean and he wanted to be in his car already with the AC blasting.

"Dude…" Dean stared at an empty parking space, "where's my car?" His eyes grew wide

"Maybe we didn't leave it here," Sam said looking around.

"No man, I KNOW where I leave my car!" Dean's voice started to grow loud with anger "GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled while looking around frantically.

"…Dean?" A scared voice called out.

Dean looked over to the voice. It was a girl, a teenage girl who seemed around eighteen years old. She was sitting on the ground. Scared to death, and completely naked. Her pitch black wavy hair flew in her face as the wind hit swiped through the open garage.

Dean then noticed something else.

She was holding a shot gun, one of his shot guns…

Dean shot a glance to Sam then back to the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked as he walked to her. "How…how do you know who I am?" he knelt down next to the girl.

"How can you say that?" she asked, "you're in me every day!"

Dean's eyes grew with disbelief. Okay yes he has had sex with many women but never did he have a girl he did every day.

"What are you- Dean stopped himself before he said anything longer because he saw something ELSE that caught his eyes.

It was tattoos. On each side of her hips. They were the symbols that Sam drew on the impala in order to keep Demons out of it.

"Holy shit!" Dean sprung up.

Sam then noticed the same tattoos and his eyes grew wide with shock. "That's not possible!" he shook his head.

"Come on Sammy, anything is possible in our lives," Dean said while helping his well…his car up on her feet.

"This is all so knew…" she said looking around.

"Man, your voice is beautiful." Dean smiled and she blushed.

"I do sing all of your favorite songs." she giggled.

"Okay, okay, enough. We need to get her inside with some clothes on."

"There was this." she bent down and picked up a gray car blanket.

"Perfect," Dean said as he wrapped the blanket around her.

…..

Like it? Leave a review!

Note: I am review a lot of my stories and fixing the mistakes. I only got to fix the first chapter of this one so far, so stay tuned for the others to be fixed shortly this week!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

Subject: The perfect girl?

More F-ing weird looks!

Because the impala wasn't wearing any shoes and she was wrapped in only a gray car blanket (That wasn't very big by the way) her and the two brothers were getting some weird looks from the people in the hotel. She was also clutching the shot gun under the blanket and Dean made sure the gun was covered by the blanket.

Sam and Dean got the girl up to their room before any one got to ask about why she didn't have any shoes.

"Here wear this." Dean took the gun from her and put it by his equipment. He then threw her one of Sam's flannel shirts and his own boxers from their duffle bag.  
She smiled sweetly and started to put them on but her leg got caught and she started to fall over.

Dean caught her just in time, "Woa be careful!" He chuckled. She looked up to him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of and Dean was suddenly star stricken. As he stared into her eyes he could see almost the glisten of light that would shine off of his car.  
It then finally hit Dean that this girl was truly his beloved Impala.

"Dean?" she smiled at his confused look.

Her voice…it's so beautiful.

Eventually, reality struck back in as Sam's voice rang through his head

"We should buy her some clothes. Who knows how long it will be until we figure this out."

Dean snapped out of his daze, helped the impala get the boxers on and buttoned up the shirt for her.

"We need to do something before we do that though." Dean looked to Sam.

"And what's that?" Sam asked with a bit of frustration.

"We need a name for her. I don't think I ever heard of a girl with the name 'Impala."

"I can be the first," she giggled.

"Naw." Dean shook his head and she agreed with a nod.

"Okie dokie." she grinned.

Dean was deep in thought for a couple of minutes as Sam stayed out of it. He knew if he even tried to pick a name, Dean would just deny it.

"Yatzee!" Dean grinned, "We'll call you Kaz. It sounds like a boy's name but hay. NO one is going you mistake YOU for a guy!"

The Impala, who was now going to be named Kaz, grinned at the name.

"K-A-Z right?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded and Kaz's face lit up.

"I still have the license plate you know" Kaz turned around, lifted her shirt and pulled down the boxers a little to reveal black letters and numbers above her tail bone, 'KAZ 2Y5'

Dean eyes grew wide with excitement, "Dude that's just awesome."

"Alright alright enough drooling over her let's just go! We obviously still have a job to do as well remember?"

"Yes, Sam I remember, jeez." Dean rolled his eyes and walked Kaz to the door. It was a good thing that Sam was as he was for flannel shirt was long enough to cover most of the boxers, because otherwise that would be weird and there would be more interesting stares from random people if it wasn't.

"You guys are like an old married couple I swear!" she giggled, "there were some points where I thought you two were just going to break out into angry sex!" she laughed and Dean just sighed. Sam shuddered at the thought.

"Wait, what are we going to do about shoes?" Dean was looking at Kaz's small feet.

"Good question…" Sam started to look around the room, "here just wear these." He grabbed Dean's tan work boots. His would be better because Sam's feet were way too big.

Luckily the boots were tall so it didn't look as weird.

Kaz slipped easily into the boots.

"Grab my arm in case you fall." Dean opened his arm to her and she grabbed it with a smile. As they walked down to the elevator, Sam asked,

"So what are we going to do about a car? We can get a taxi."

"No way, I hate taxi's," Dean snapped.

"Jeez Dean, I was just saying!"

"More old couple time, Yay!" Kaz laughed.

Her laugh is marvelous… did I just say that word? I think I did!

"Were in a city Sam, there should be shops everywhere anyway." Dean noted.

It was a good thing they stayed at a hotel that was right in the middle of the city because Dean was right. There were shops everywhere.

The first shop they went to was Victoria Secret. Sam left while Dean helped out Kaz. Sam felt too awkward in that store so he went around town to see if he could pick up any more on the Déjà vu incidences.

"How about this style Dean?" asked Kaz as she lifted a pair of black underwear and a matching bra.

"Looks good to me!" Dean grinned.

"What size…" she asked herself.

"You looked about a D when I saw them." Dean totally didn't mind talking about this stuff. It was second nature to him.

"Okay." Kaz grabbed a couple of sizes and went to the fitting rooms.

Dean waiting in the chair outside until she was done. "Deany?" she called out and Dean immediately got up from his chair. Weird he thought, no one ever called him a stupid name like that it was corny and stupid. But he obeyed her...

"Wow that looks great!" he smiled.

"Really?"

Dean nodded, "take em off, get your clothes on, we'll buy it then you can change into them in the bathroom."

"Okie dokie!" Kaz gracefully went back into the fitting room.

Dean bought the undergarments with one of his fraud credit cards and they left in a hurry.

Dean and then went to a bunch of different stores but couldn't really find anything she really liked for a top and pants. It took them about two hours just to find some nice ripped skinny jeans and boots. Dean was starting to get aggravated and Kaz knew it but she didn't mind one bit. She actually liked to see Dean like this every once in awhile. She thought he looked cute when he got mad.

"This is the last store Kaz, were going to find SOMETHING okay?" Dean emphasized.

"Okay fine, fine." she sighed and started to look around and finally something caught her eye, "Dean!" She gasped and ran to the rack of fitted t-shirts with "AC/DC" logos. "Look!" she grinned and picked out a medium sized one.

Dean chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Go try it on."

Dean waited outside the fittings rooms. As he waited he looked around and also found a nice black and white flannel shirt she might like.  
Once she came out Dean smiled and complimented on the shirt looking sexy on her.

"This would look nice too." he held up the flannel and Kaz smiled with delight.

"We'll get em?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"Of course."

Once again Kaz changed back into the Sam's flannel and they bought the shirts.

She once again changed into the bathroom.

"Let's go find Sam." Dean let her walk out the door first.

Dean walked a step behind Kaz, watching her as she walked he noticed just how nice her body was. She wasn't as skinny as some of the girls Dean dated, but that was okay because that meant she had some muscle to her. It sure showed on her legs. Damn she must be a fast runner…

Dean also noticed what a nice tan she had. The heat was starting to warm up the city pretty badly making her and Dean sweat. But the beads of sweat that were on Kaz's forehead and neck made her look super hot. Her long wavy black silky hair just added onto how pretty Dean thought she was.

"Hay Dean I think I see Sam!" Kaz started to run through the crowd, maneuvering through the mass of people with ease and Dean tried to fallow. He unfortunately bumped into people, "Sorry sorry!" he would yell back.

"Jesus Kaz, your fast!" Dean said as he finally caught up with her.

"Hay guys" Sam said.

"Anything knew?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Nobody knows what I'm talking about. The only one we've heard of with the déjà vu was the girl at the hotel."

"Well let's go back then, I'm starving anyway and I saw they had a restaurant at the hotel."

"I agree, I'm starving too!" Kaz grabbed onto Dean's arm with a smile across her face and Dean smiled back to her.

You don't need any make up to look pretty… you're so hot just like this! No decals, no paintings, nothing... and your mine. My car, my girl, and always will be!

…...  
Like it? Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the nice reviews! I love them! Heads up, there is some fowl language in this chapter!

Subject: The perfect girl?

No one ever did this before!

It was Kaz's first time having real human food, so she was stuffing herself as was Dean. Sam would give them both a glance of disgust every now and again as he ate his fruit salad.

Once all three were finished, Dean took Kaz up to their room as Sam went back to the front desk to talk to the worker there.

"We'll see you in a bit Sam." Dean said as he moved a tired Kaz into the elevator.

"Sure thing." Sam replied as he watched the elevator doors close.

"Never thought food could make someone tired." Dean joked.

"I'm not tired." Kaz smiled and sat up straight.

"Oh really?" Dean grinned.

"Yeah!" She giggled.

They held hands as they turned the corner and walked down to their room and Dean took note on how soft her hands were. As smooth as leather! He chuckled quietly to himself.

As they entered the room, Dean stretched his arms out. Before Dean turned around to see what Kaz was doing, she quickly put the "Do not disturb" sign on the door and when Dean did turn around she smiled sweetly and sat on the bed. Dean went and turned on the AC before placing himself next to her.

"Hay Dean…" Kaz said in a sweet tone. Dean looked to her and she was looking down.

"What's up Kaz?" Dean asked in a lower, sweeter tone.

"I just…I want to thank you." she looked up to him, her eyes glistening with wonder.

"For what?" Dean smiled. Damn it those eyes!

"For not leaving me." she looked back down.

"When?" Dean asked, come on baby look at me! I want to see those eyes…

"Back when…the accident." it was hard for her to get the words she wanted to say out.

It finally clicked in Dean's head, the truck… Then that memory led to the hospital. Dean remembered the reaper that tried to take him away, he remembered waking up with pipes down his throat and then he remembered Dad… Damn you. Dean remembered the time after John Winchester had died. After he sold his soul so Dean could live. Dean remembered very well the time he spent fixing up the impala.

"Thank you Dean, for not leaving me to rot in Bobby's junk yard!" she looked up to him, tears streaming down her face, "You fixed me and I love you for it…even if there was a point of time where you dented my trunk out of frustration at John." She giggled a little, trying to brighten herself up.

"Kaz…" Dean whispered, not knowing what to say, he lightly stroked her jaw line.

"Dean…would it be weird if I asked to kiss you?"

Dean froze. He didn't really know what to say. I mean, it WAS his car…wasn't it?

"Well why not?" Dean grinned. Lust was begging to stroke his lips.

So Dean leaned in and gently kissed Kaz. But when he started to pull away, Kaz kissed him right back. The taste was a mixture of metal and cheeseburgers but overall it was sweet and wonderful.

"Dean I miss you!"

"Miss me?" Dean laughed and held her, "I'm right here!"

"That's not what I meant…"

"What do you mean then?" Dean asked with a confused expression.

"I miss you…" Kaz looked down; embarrassment filled her cheeks with a blush of red. "In me" she finished the sentence.

Dean then grinned with excitement; "I can fix that." he then pulled her down onto her back and gently laid on top of her. She smiled with excitement.

"When was the last time you said you fucked your car?" she giggled.

"Never." Dean laughed and started caressing her neck with kisses.

*meanwhile, back in the lobby/front desk*

Sam sighed as he waited for somebody to show up. After awhile he got frustrating and rang the little bell on the desk.

After a minute the women came out,

"Oh, hello."

"Hay how's it been?" Sam asked with a nice voice.

"Better." she replied with a smile.

"No more Déjà vu?" Sam asked and a slight confused look spread across her face.

"No, why do you ask?"

Sam then got a little be withered, "Uh, no reason! Just was curious…"

"Oh. Yeah the déjà vu is gone, yesterday was horrible thought…it happened until you two boys showed up."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"Was there any one else besides us that came in here?" Sam leaned on the table, making sure he got every word.

"There was that one guy…but why do you ask? You a cop or just a curious puppy?" she laughed and Sam did a fake laugh in return along with that nervous cock of his neck.

"Just a curious puppy…can I ask what room he's in?"

"Floor two, room 33." she answered, not even thinking why Sam had asked what room a stranger was in and she thought nothing of it.

"Thanks." Sam smiled and started to walk away.

"That's all you wanted to know?" the women asked with a worried and confused tone. Sam had to think fast on his feet.

"OH yeah!" he laughed as if he really forgot something and turned around, "Can I have another key to my room please?"

"Sure," the women giggled and gave him another one.

"Thanks again." Sam fast walked to the elevator. Gotta tell Dean! He thought.

Once back up on floor two, Sam practically jogged to the room but stopped short when he saw a sign on the handle that read 'Do not disturb' on his room door.

"Who…" Sam then thought of Kaz, "Oh Jesus he's fucking the car?" Sam leaned his ear to the door and heard the soft and then loud purring moans. "Oh God he is!" Sam sighed heavily and took a few steps back, Now what? There's no car I can't just drive around town…and Dean would kill me if I went to see the guy alone…that's never stopped me though…eh I won't risk it.

So Sam turned and walked back to the elevators. Unlike Dean he didn't mind taxis. So he decided he would stroll around Houston.

….

Like it? Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4! Sorry it's short!)

Subject: The perfect girl?

Wait…I know you

It was starting to get darker as Sam left the hotel to go touring around town without actually looking like a tourist. He and Dean do a good job about staying low.

Before Sam left the hotel he had grabbed a Houston, "best destinations! And best bars!" flyer from the front desk and started to rummage though it. There wasn't really much time to do anything like go to the museum so he decided to go to one of the sports bars.

Sam walked to the edge of the street and grabbed a taxi. Once he got in the back, he quickly told the driver "PJ's Sports Bar."

But the car didn't move. Sam looked at him with a face of confusion, "uh, hello?" he asked and leaned forward, trying to get a good look at the driver.

The driver turned around with a grin across his long face, "Hello Sammy!" he said in a peppy voice.

Sam's face turned from confusion into slight fear as he stared at the man, "Trickster…"

*Back at the hotel room*

Kaz was fast asleep in Dean's arms as he stared deeply at her. 'I feel like a creeper,' he laughed to himself.  
Dean lightly stroked the perfect jaw line of her's and he smiled as it tickled under his finger tips.

It took Dean a good thirty minutes to realize Sam had not even tried calling even once and a shot of panic ran through his spine. He gently and slowly let go of Kaz, letting her curl up under the bed sheets.  
Once he got down off the bed he sprinted to his phone and went into the bathroom to call Sam so that not to wake Kaz.

Sam's ringer went off in his pocket. He looked down to his pants but didn't dare take it out for the trickster may do something.

"Go on answer it." The trickster smiled and Sam gave him a look of 'Really?' The trickster turned back around and started to drive away as Sam quickly got his phone and answered it.

"Hay." Sam answered.

"Dude, are you alright?" Dean asked in a slightly angered voice.

"Yeah man I'm ok but this town is really crazy."

There was a pause. 'This town is really crazy,' that was a sign that meant either Sam or Dean was in trouble. Dean used it when he got kidnapped but Sam was the one who used it most often.

"Sammy, where are you?" Dean demanded as he left the bathroom and quickly tried to put on peaces of clothing that covered the floor of the room.

Sam looked to the trickster so see what he would say, if he would say anything.

"Say you're going to the bar with a friend." The trickster smiled sweetly. Witch was overly weird.

"I'm going to PJ's sports bar, with a close friend."

"Alright Sammy just hold on!" Dean hung up. He knew too well that if a kidnapped person was on the phone too long it would only slow himself up on saving that person witch was usually Sam.  
"Kaz wake up." Dean was in to much of a hurry to worry about making Kaz mad about waking her up. Sam was in trouble and that was the first thing on his mind.

Kaz awoke with a yawn, "huh?"

"Sam's in trouble." Dean stated as he zipped his pants up.

Kaz's eyes became wide, "Crap really?" she shot out of bed and started to get her own clothes on, "How do you know?"

Kaz seemed just as worried about Sam as Dean did, witch sent a smile across his face despite the circumstances.

"What?" she asked. "Your not the only one who's been in me ya know." She giggled as she walked to the bathroom to clean up a little. The statement sent a shiver of disgust down Dean's spine as a stab of reject hit his heart.

Can't worry about that Dean, shake it off! Dean took a deep breath and grabbed a small duffle bag. He packed it with only the essentials. Walking down Houston with a big duffle might not bode well. Don't worry Sammy! Were coming.

...  
Like it? Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Subject: The perfect girl?

Tricks

"Dean, we should grab a taxi!" Kaz tugged on his jacket so he would slow down. "It will be faster! And I'm sure Sam took a taxi too."

"It will be faster if we walk." Dean said with intense determination and Kaz rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine. You know where were going?" Kaz stopped and crossed her arms. Dean stopped a few feet ahead of her and turned around. Kaz glared at him with a 'Do it my way, its better and you know it,' expression. "Well do you?" she asked.

"Do you?" he asked back with sarcasm.

"No! That's why we should get a taxi, duh!" Kaz shook her head and went to the side of the street and Dean watched as she grabbed a taxi. Dean sighed when she was successful; At least it's not a plane, He thought while scooting into the back seat after Kaz.

Dean didn't pay much attention when Kaz told the driver where to go, but he did notice when the young driver started to flirt with her. Witch of course made him furious.

When Kaz noticed his glaring face, she placed her soft hand on his leg and leaned in to whisper, "You should be more worried about Sam, not people flirting to me."

Dean stared at her for a moment, 'how the hell did you know that?' he thought.

"I know you Dean, just like you know me." Kaz smiled sweetly, and the grin on her face sent a warm calmness to Dean.

Sam sat across from the trickster, eying him cautiously as the trickster drank his beer.

"Awe come on Sammy, have a little fun once in awhile! That's the problem with you and Dean, you never have any fun!"

Sam got a little aggravated.

That's an understatement with Dean…

"Okay for one: We do have fun. Our amusement is stabbing things like you with a stake, and two, It's just, Sam."

Sam kept his voice low so no one else would hear and the trickster got a little worried about his determined answer, but didn't think much of it cause hey, he WAS a God.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked.

"Why am I here?" the trickster laughed, "You know why I'm here, Sam."

Sam stared at him, still not knowing what he was actually here for and it could be anything.

The trickster leaned over the table and whispered, "I'm here to have fun!" he grinned.

Dean started to get anxious as the taxi slowly inched along the traffic filled street.

"How much further is it?" he asked.

"About a mile up," the driver answered.

"Pull over were getting out here." Kaz nodded to Dean as the driver pulled over. Dean paid in cash and shot out of the car as Kaz fallowed. "Come on Kaz!" Dean demanded and Kaz ran to his side.

"Don't worry Dean, Sam will be fine!"

Dean didn't answer, his mind was too struck on Sam too really take anything else in.

Once they got to the bar, Kaz and Dean both searched the floor for Sam. It was a busy night and the bar was pumping but Dean could always spot Sam's large shoulders from even a mile away if he had too.  
With out even acknowledged that he found him, Dean almost dashed to his brother.

"Sammy!" He called out and once Sam heard his big brothers voice he immediately turned and faced him.

"Hey," He said with an awkward and nervous smile.

"WELL, hello Deany!" The trickster grinned, leaning back in his chair, "And hello to you too Kaz." the trickster glanced at Kaz with a grin as she stud next to Dean with a worried glance. "How's life in the human world?"

Kaz didn't answer; she just merely looked down to the dusty floor.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked in his pissed off demanding voice.

"Just like I told Sammy here, I'm here to have fun," the trickster laughed, "And my fun has just begun!"

"What do you mean?" Dean glared.

"I'm having fun with you Dean. Toying with your emotions, it's hilarious."

Dean's anger then went over the top but he tried to keep his voice down since they were in a public place, "What the hell do you mean you son of a bitch?"

Sam though, knew exactly what the trickster meant. He shot a glance at Kaz, whose expression was blank and as pale as a women in white.

"I'm talking about Kaz, Dean. She, is my creation," The trickster laughed, "And she, is not real."

"Of course she's real she's right here!" Dean looked down to Kaz to find that there was now no one there and a cold spot of air swirled in the empty spot.

"Told you." the trickster laughed.

"Bring her back you son of a bitch." Dean moved closer to the trickster in a determined pace and the trickster put his hands up in retreat.

"Woa there, hold your horses. I'll bring her back if you promise me one thing."

"And whats that?"

"To leave me alone and let me have my fun."

Dean thought about it for a moment, but Dean never actually 'thought.'

'Don't do it Dean.' Sam thought in worry.

"Fine." Dean glared at the trickster.

"Ah, and one more thing, you can't ever come looking for me." the trickster gave a sheepish smile and with a snap of his fingers he was gone, Kaz sat in his place.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked as she looked around to where she was now.

Dean shot a glance at Sam, whose expression was disappointment at his older brother But Dean didn't care. Kaz was back, that's all that mattered right now.

...  
Like it? Leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six!

Subject: The perfect girl?

What's going to happen to me?

"Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder and tugged him to the side, "What on Earth are you doing?" Sam whispered in anger.

"Sam…" Dean glared and Sam gave the same angered glare back.

"The trickster got away!"

"Can we not fight?" Dean gave a quick glance towards Kaz then back to his brother.

Sam gave a loud sigh, then bluntly said "fine." and walked to the door.

"Where's Sam going?" Kaz asked.

"Uh, we'll be right back Kaz okay? Stay here." Dean quickly fallowed his brother and weaved through the people in the bar to get to him.

Sam turned. His shoulders slouched with anger and disappointment was plastered on his face.

"I know what you're going to say." Dean started.

"No, No you don't."

There was a small pause, "Dean, Kaz, isn't real!"Sam finally said.

"She is too!" Dean argued.

"She's not and you know it!" Sam snapped back but tried to keep his voice down to not make a scene. "You acted before you thought like you always do!"

"So what Sam?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know!" Dean snapped.

"Dean you don't truly love her."

"But Sammy, I do."

"Dean, she's not. Real."

"She is!" Dean almost screamed.  
Deep down, Dean knew she wasn't real but so badly did he want to her to be.

"Were going to find the trickster. And kill him once in for all." Sam ordered and didn't bother listen to Dean's answer, he just simply walked back inside to fetch Kaz.

All three walked back to the hotel in silence. Kaz retraced her steps, wondering what she might have done to make the brothers mad.

"So…are we going to go on a hunt or what?" Kaz said in a happy tone to try to lighten the boy's mood. She was oblivious to what might come of her.

"Yes, yes we all are." Dean answered in a way that answered Kaz but the answer was really towards Sam. Dean knew perfectly well that Sam was going to try to keep Kaz in the hotel while they hunted the trickster but Dean wasn't going to obey any more of Sam's orders. That was fur sure.

Sam gave him a small, 'whatever', glance, sat at the little office table in there hotel room and flipped open his laptop.

Kaz crossed her arms, she could tell from the vibe emitting from the brothers that something was up.

"Okay, you guys are acting like an old married couple again. What is going on." she demanded.

"Nothing Kaz, baby, come here." Dean opened his arm out, wanting her to sit next to him on the bed as Sam rolled his eyes again.

"No! I want to know whats going on." she glared at the brothers. "I hate when you guys fight. I really…really hate it."

'How can I lie to her?' Dean thought in agony.

The Winchesters gave soulful glances and Sam gave one of his looks and Dean knew exactly what he was saying inside. "You have to tell her Dean. We can't lie."

But of course, Dean being Dean, when he wanted something, or wanted to do something, nothing would get in the way of him getting or doing it.

"We just had a small fight, nothing big right Sammy?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sam turned back to his laptop.

"A fight about what?" Kaz asked and Dean had to think quickly.

"About where to look for the trickster next is all."

Kaz just wanted the fighting to stop. So she took it has a reasonably answer and sat next to Dean, leaning on him. Dean grinned, 'You're not going anywhere baby.' he thought.

Sam shook his head a little, Getting Dean to do this will be tough…but is has to be done.

…

Like it? Leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven! I fell so bad for not writing for you all! I'm so glad you all like this story and don't bash me on my grammar unlike some people *looks at a review of another story* So I TURLY love you all

Subject: The perfect girl?

Let her go, Dean.

"Alright, see ya then, Bobby." Sam sighed as he hung up the phone.

Kaz was sound asleep, under the blankets as Dean watched over her like a Hawk.

"Did he find anything?" Asked Dean.

"No. He doesn't believe us." Sam chuckled, "So he's going to meet us here tomorrow and take a look for himself."

"Can't wait to see his face when he realizes."

"Realizes what?" Sam questioned, and the question stunned Dean.

"Well, uh." Dean fumbled.

"Realizes your fake love for her?"

"Sam!" Dean glared.

However, Unknowingly to the brothers, Kaz was listening to every word they were saying. She was awake, and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dean, you need to open you're lusty eyes and smell the black roses. You're not this stupid, I know you aren't!"

Dean didn't want to hear this, especially not from Sam.

"Dean, come on!" Sam got up from the desk chair to sit next to him. "You need to let her go before this gets worse. Because when we find the trickster, and he puts her back to normal, you're going to be even more devastated than if you let her go now."

Dean just stared at him, trying to ignore his bashful words.

"Please," Sam pleaded. Shooting Dean one of his kicked puppy looks. "I don't want to see you hurt, Dean."

"And when was the last time you saw me hurt?" Dean argued, trying to keep his ground.

"Dean, come on! I'm your brother! I know you from the inside out. I know when you get hurt, I know when you are lying. I, I just."

Sam sighed. He was tired of trying to convince Dean.

"Just, promise me you won't get hurt." Sam asked, staring soulfully into Dean's eyes.

"Promise." Dean answered but did he truly mean it? Sam didn't know for sure.

"How could Sam, say that!" Kaz thought to herself in anger. "I am real aren't I? I mean, it's not like the trickster just made me up! I'm the Impala!"

Kaz was on the brink of crying but she reminded herself that she was supposed to be asleep so she kept in those tears. However as the boys got ready for bed and Dean crawled in with her, she thought about everything Sam had said.

"What if he's right?" She thought in shock. "And if it is true, it might be months before we find the trickster and I turn back… And that would mean that Dean would fall for me even more. And the last thing I want to see is him getting hurt."

Kaz thought about each possibility that she could do to resist that happening. And she came up with this…

She would run away.

Find the trickster herself.

And ask him to change her back face to face.

Kaz was confident in herself that she could track the trickster down herself. She was sure that she had enough experience from watching and listening to what the boys did and even what John did to make her believe she could track the trickster down.

So as the night trailed on, and when she was sure that both Sam and Dean were fast asleep she slowly got out of the bed. She got dressed in her one outfit then grabbed a small back pack and quietly packed a gun, some rope, a small pack of salt, and a wooden stake.

However instead of wearing her t-shirt, she wore the flannel that Dean picked out for her and she left the t-shirt on her pillow, next to Dean.

Before leaving, she shot a glance back at the boys.

"Good bye, Dean." she kissed him on the head carefully so that not to wake him. He did stir but it wasn't enough to wake him.

She then felt her chest tighten. As if the air pressure suddenly got stronger and she couldn't help herself from crying. "I love you, Dean…" she whispered as she pulled away from him.

"Love you too, Sammy." she also whispered.

"Good bye, guys." she would repeat as she slowly walked to the door, tears falling to the ground as she quietly wept.

*The next morning*

Sam awoke to the rays of the sun that started to shine through the thin blinds. He stretched and yawned as he sat up. The time was seven thirty. Right about the time Bobby should be showing up.

"Hey, Dean…" he said as he yawned again and got off the bed. "Get up man come on." Sam nudged him and when Dean finally jerked awake is when he noticed Kaz wasn't in bed. "Is Kaz in the bathroom?" Sam asked and Dean looked to his side. He picked up the shirt on the pillow with curiosity.

"Kaz?" He yelled to the bathroom as he got up quickly to inspect it himself.

"Sam, Kaz isn't here!" Dean panicked.

"Just, calm down! She could be getting us some breakfast or something." Sam tried convincing Dean she was alright but that's when Sam noticed the missing items. "Crap…" he said under his breath.

"What?" Dean asked in a frantic tone.

"She…she took the-

Sam pointed to the missing objects.

"Sam, are you saying that, she ran away?" Dean's eyes grew wide with not only shock and worry, but devastation.

Sam gave Dean a sorrowful look as the door knocked. Dean was to hopeful that it would be Kaz so he ran to the door and opened it with a smile but the smile fell when Bobby stud there with his normal glare.

"So where is this human car." he said with his sarcastic tone as he walked in.

"Well, uh, we have a bit of a problem…" Sam admitted.

"And what's that?" Bobby asked.

"She, well… she ran away."

That's when Bobby started to laugh but Dean interrupted him.

"She's probably looking for the trickster! We need to find her!" Dean started to get dressed as did Sam and Bobby just shook his head.

"I still don't believe you idgits, not until I see this girl with my own eyes!"

Dean sighed. He was getting worried, and questioning why she even left in the first place. He looked out the window with a soulful look. "Don't find the trickster, Kaz… let us find you first. Please!"

Sam watched Dean with a touch of sadness and felt sorry for him. But it was Dean's own fault. So he shook his head with disappointment.

"We need to find the trickster, Bobby." Dean told him with a touch of demand.

Bobby saw Dean's distress.

"Fine." He answered.

...  
Like it? Leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! Enjoy and please leave a review if you fav this chapter!

Subject: The perfect girl?

You'll find out soon enough

"Where's the impala?" Bobby asked as they left the lobby.

"Did Sam, not tell you the story?" Dean asked in aggravation.

"So…you boys must be telling the truth."

"YES!" the brothers said simultaneously.

"Well, I don't see why we are out here. I mean, if we're going to track the trickster, we should do some research of the town first." Bobby pointed out.

Dean stopped in his place. He didn't really want to do that.

"Dean, it will be faster…" Sam said in a sympathetic tone, trying to convince his brother. "And you'll never get around Houston alone."

Dean sighed with frustration.

"Fine!" he said in defeat and turned around, "Let's get started then shall we?" he walked past the two and back into the hotel.

"Sam." Bobby halted him.

"What's up, Bobby?" Sam turned to face him.

Bobby gave Sam a soulful look before answering.

"What's wrong with your brother?" he asked and Sam didn't really want to mention the reason to him. But it was Bobby and nothing gets past uncle Bobby.

"Dean thinks he's in love with her."

"In love with who? The car?"

"Yeah, we call her, Kaz…"

"Huh…" Bobby thought about it for a moment. "And he knows she-

"Isn't real, yeah." Sam cut in, "He doesn't want to listen though. And I already told you about the trickster problem…"

"We need to kill that thing once and for all."

Sam nodded in agreement and they both walked back up to the room to find Dean already on his laptop.

"Come on, guys!" he said as bobby and Sam both walked in, "Get going!"

'Dean is acting way to weird with all this…' Sam thought as he grabbed his own laptop.

...  
-in an abandoned ally-way, an abandoned club-

As Kaz walked through the maze of the city, she started to feel sad for leaving Dean the way she did and she started to wonder if Dean would ever forgive her, but she also felt that she did the right thing.

"No you didn't you nut!" she mumbled to herself, "if I die, that means he would never get a chance to say goodbye…and that might be even more painful than later on."

But before Kaz got a chance to convince herself to go back to the hotel. She felt a sudden erg run up her spine. A picture of an ally-way then sprung up into her head and like a zombie she went straight to that place without even thinking about it first.

"Ah, Welcome, Kaz!" The trickster grinned as he leaned against a wall.

Kaz then snapped out of her daze  
"You led me here!" she spit at him.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that! You are my creation after all." He grinned darkly.

Kaz didn't answer.

"Well, do come in." the trickster walked to a steel, black door and opened it with a loud creak.

Kaz hesitated before slowly fallowing him. They both entered a large, dark room with a small stage and tables surrounding it.

"What is this, a stripper club?" Kaz asked with disgust as she saw a pole in the middle of the stage.

"Used to be." The trickster answered, "But it can be whatever I want it to be." he smiled and walked to one of the tables to sit down.

Kaz eyed him carefully.

"SO!" he started saying as two glasses of beer sprung up on the table with the snap of his fingers, "Join me?"

Kaz really didn't want to, but she decided it was best to do what he wanted. So she joined him, sitting on the other side of the table.

"Is there, anything specific you would like?" the trickster asked.

"Dean." she said specifically and confidently.

The trickster chuckled softly.

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon."

"Why are you playing with us?" Kaz asked and the trickster gave a mighty laugh.

"Because! It's so much fun playing with the, Winchesters."

"What else?" Kaz asked, "There has to be another reason."

The trickster smiled with pride at his creation.

"You're smart little missy," he said with enthusiasm, "You'll find out soon enough."

…..

Like it? Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Subject: The perfect girl?  
A Farewell?

After a few hours of talking about nothing to the trickster and watching him eat about fifty candy bars, Kaz started to get very impatient.

"If we are just going to do this all day, can I just go?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"No!" the trickster laughed. "The boys are almost here anyway."

"Really?" Kaz started to smile but decided it was best to look professional so she kept a straight face.

"Here they are right now." he smiled and Kaz heard a rustling outside the door. She got so excited that she ran to the door and opened it with a grin to see two gun barrels right in her face. Her eyes grew wide with shock as the boys realized who it was.

"Kaz!" Dean lowered his gun.

"It might be a trap, Dean!" Sam kept his gun raised.

"Sam, no…" Kaz tried to convince the younger brother, "It's me I swear!"

"Hold your guns, Sam. It's her." the trickster said in the background. "Come on in!"

A sudden burst of wind then pushed the brothers and Bobby (who was behind them) into the old club. They all fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Dean!" Kaz sprinted to him as he got up. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry, "I'm so sorry!" she wept, "I'll never leave you again!"

"It's okay, Kaz."" Dean held her as she cried in his arms.

Sam kept his eyes on the trickster as he got up, ignoring Dean and Kaz.

"Oh my Lord…" Bobby mumbled as he stared at Kaz.

"Isn't she beautiful?" said the trickster to Bobby. "You know, I can make more." he smiled deviously, snapped his fingers and out came about a dozen stripers.

Dean held tightly onto Kaz and the trickster was obviously starting to get frustrated.

'Why is the trickster acting like this?' Sam thought as he slowly walked into the darkness to take out the wooden stake he brought with him.

"OH, Sammy. You're dealing with the wrong guy." The trickster said as one extremely strong striper held Sam into a headlock and another held her own gun up to him.

Another stripper grabbed Bobby.

"Take them to the back." The trickster demanded, "I want to talk to Dean… alone."

Kaz held on to Dean even tighter as some of the girls took Bobby and Sam away.

"What are you doing to them?" Kaz demanded to know.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bundle." The trickster said as he grabbed another candy bar to chow down on.

"I'm not going to kill them…yet." he giggled.

"Let them go!" Dean let go of Kaz to walked closer to the trickster in a demanding manor, "This is between you and me… I think."

The trickster laughed.

"Of course! It's always been about you, Dean." The trickster said in a surprisingly not sarcastic tone.

There was a pause. Dean needed to gather his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dean, Dean, Dean," the trickster sighed shaking his head, "Just say goodbye to Kaz, and we will all be on our way."

"Never." Dean glared.

The trickster shook his head with disappointed but then added it with a smile.

"Oh well then." the trickster then snapped his fingers.

Dean felt a presence leave him and he turned around.

Kaz was gone.

A rage filled Dean's heart, "Bring her back you SON OF A BITCH!"

"Dean," the trickster said in a calm voice, "You have one day to figure out why I'm even bothering with all this. Or you will never get to say the goodbye you want."

The trickster gave one last sympathetic look before disappearing along with the strippers.

Dean was left staring into space. The colors in his face seemed to fall like a rainbow that had just been washed out.

"Dean?" Sam walked up to him. He looked around and noticed that Kaz was gone. "Dude, come on."

"Don't even say it Sam." Dean pointed at him. Redness of anger filled his face as he stormed out.

"Dean!" Sam called to him.

...  
Like it? Leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

I am SO sorry this is so late! School has been a big part of why I haven't written anything supernatural related in like…. A longggg time! I'm finally going to finish this story for you loyal fans of it, thank you so much for all your nice comments and I fell really bad for not finishing this, so… here it is!

Subject: The perfect girl?  
Can't you see why?

The sky was unusually dark and the clouds swirled around in shades of gray that only could put you in a bad mood.

However to Sam, it was just the same blue sky that was up there every day. Sam drove around the block for the fifth time now. Cheeseburger rappers in the passenger seat and an empty drink in his hand. He just wanted to give Dean some time, but he knew that the longer he gave him, the more determined Dean would get to go find the trickster himself. So Sam drove back to the motel room to surprisingly see Dean still there, in the same spot he left him in, in the same hotel chair, and still starring out the window.

"Hey," Sam said softly.

Dean didn't turn around. His eyes seemed to drift off into the gray sky, they were soulless and depressed.

"Dude," Sam tried to get his attention, "Come on man, we can get her back."

"Really? Can you really get her back, Sam?" asked Dean with his snippy sarcastic tone that he seemed to give Sam every time they were going to fight.

Sam didn't want to fight, especially since Dean looked this depressed. Sam knew what it wad like to be in love, and he defiantly knew what it was like to lose that one person that truly made you happy.

"No, I can't," Sam said bluntly, "But we can."

Dean let out a small dark chuckle at how corny that always sounded. But at least Sam tries, right?

"Dean, your defiantly not being yourself."

"I know," Dean snapped back, "I'm just trying to figure this out."

"Figure what out?" asked Sam curiously.

"What the trickster said! What's his plan?"

"I don't think he really has a plan," Said Sam in honesty.

There was a pause. Dean was confused, "What?"

Sam sighed, "Look, The trickster never really has a quote on quote 'plan,' it's always a lesson. He's just trying to teach you something."

"Okay, but what?"

Sam shrugged his large shoulders a little and made an apologetic face, "I don't know."

"Well how do we find out?" Dean asked with a snippy tone.

"Well," Sam sighed and looked to the clock on the wall, "there's an hour left until one day is up from the last time we saw the trickster."

"You think he'll show up?" asked Dean with hope.

Sam nodded, "I think so. But we are going to need a plan ourselves."

-Sometime later-

"WELL boys! Times up!" the trickster appeared on the bed with a red cherry lollypop in his hand.

Dean immediately approached him, "Bring her back," he demanded.

The trickster chuckled, "No, cause you never figured it out yet have you?"

Dean and Sam said nothing.

The trickster shook his head in extreme disappointment. "It's all, shoot first, think and talk later with you isn't it, Dean?" the tricksters eyes narrowed.

Dean looked at Sam for some reassuring help, but he had none.

"Fine. I guess I have to do EVERYTHING around her don't I?" The trickster shook his head. "Look boys. The apocalypse is just around the corner. And you're both going to have some sacrifices as the world crumbles to pieces."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Dean, a tint of worry in his voice.

"This was a test Dean. Especially for you. Made for you. I wanted to see how well you can deal with loosing people you love. You already sold your soul once, and I wanted to see if you would do it again."

Deal averted his eyes away.

"Dean, you wouldn't do that again would you?" Asked Sam, his face molding into the big puppy he was.

This was all too overwhelming for Dean.  
"What? No! I mean, come on, Sam. I don't want to go back there."

"But you still would go after me for Kaz wouldn't you?"

Dean didn't answer, but you could see it all over his face. Yes, yes he would have.

"Dean," the trickster sighed, "you need to learn how to let people go. They are dead. Oh well, let. Them. Go." The trickster looked at Sam for a long moment, before disappearing into the air.

The brothers loosened their tight body's as they looked around the motel room.

Dean then looked to Sam who was still looking around.

"What's going to happen to you, Sammy?" dean then remembered what an angel had told him awhile ago. 'Sam has his part to play as well...'

The end

…

Like it? Leave a review!

If some of you are still questionable on what the lesson was, send me a email, I'll tell you.


End file.
